05 October 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-10-05 ; Comments *Start of show: "A bonny start for bubbling brunette John Walters. I particularly liked the rapping with Overlord X and indeed the rapping by Overlord X. Our sessions come, as Walters said, from the Funky Ginger and My Bloody Valentine. And if you heard him you'll know he played a new tune from the Fall and said that I'd play another one. This is it." *Two played from the Public Enemy LP 'It Takes A Nation Of Millions' and three from new Strange Fruit releases. *Peel looks forward to a West country trip over the weekend for a couple of gigs. After the show on this evening, he is heading out to see the Pixies. Sessions * My Bloody Valentine: Their only session. Recorded: 1988-09-25. Repeated: 08 November 1988 * Funky Ginger: Repeat session. Recorded: 1988-07-26. Broadcast: 15 August 1988 Tracklisting *Fall: Wrong Place, Right Time (7" - Big New Prinz) Beggars Banquet *My Bloody Valentine: I Can See It But I Can't Feel It (Peel Session) *Public Enemy: Terminate X To The Edge Of Panic (LP - It Takes A Nation Of Millions To Hold Us Back) Def Jam *Jad Fair and Kramer: Twist And Shout (LP - Roll Out The Barrel) Shimmy Disc *Siouxsie and the Banshees: Overground (v/a LP - 21 Years Of Alternative Radio 1) Strange Fruit *Skatalites: Beardman Ska (v/a LP - Dance Crasher: From Ska To Rock Steady) Trojan *Beat Hotel: Smile (7") Household :(JP: "Actually, they come from Yeovil, as I say, and I shall be heading out that way and indeed beyond on Saturday to Totnes, where I am doing a gig with the Royal Assassins and Clear & The Cloud, the Bernhards, Shanks, and the Icebergs. All this starts fairly early in the day, I think, but my contribution at about 8 o'clock in the evening. So that's in Totnes on Saturday - a wide range of entertainments.") *Funky Ginger: Jack The Knife (Peel Session) *Fear Of God: Prisoner Of Your Ideals (7") Temple Of Love *Public Enemy: Night Of The Living Bassheads (LP - It Takes A Nation Of Millions To Hold Us Back) Def Jam *Datblygu: Gwlad Ar Fy Nghefn (LP - Wyau) Anhrefn *My Bloody Valentine: Lose My Breath (Peel Session) *Bridget St. John: Many Happy Returns (LP - Ask Me No Questions) Dandelion *Dinosaur Jr.: Freak Scene (LP - Bug) Blast First *Rob Base & DJ E-Z Rock: Keep It Going Now (LP - It Takes Two) Supreme *Bob, Bob, Bob And Bob: What Do They Mean? (12" - A Loud E.P.) 808 Records :(JP: "And after Bob, Bob, Bob And Bob - there's a kind of logic to this - the Four Brothers.") *Four Brothers: Nhaka Yemusiiranwa (LP - Makorakoto) Cooking Vinyl *Autry Inman: Ballad Of Two Brothers (v/a LP - Wavy Gravy: Four Hairy Policemen) Beware (tape flip in middle) *Funky Ginger: Money Passion and Vice (Peel Session) *Sore Throat: D.T.C.H.C. (LP - Death To Capitalist Hardcore) Acid Rain *Close Lobsters: Loopholes (12" - What Is There To Smile About) Fire *Singers & Players: Run Them Away (LP - Vacuum Pumping) On-U Sound *Plaid Retina: Sugarfit (7" EP - Untitled) Lookout! :(JP: "John Peel Roadshow goes to Portsmouth Polytechnic, I think, on Friday night, and I will be taking the record of that with me and hoping there will be lots of dancing. That's what I want to see.") *My Bloody Valentine: Colm's Song (Peel Session) :(JP: "In case you're wondering why John Peel Roadshow is out and about so much this weekend, Totnes and Portsmouth, this record goes some way to explaining that.") *John Lee Hooker: No Shoe (LP - Solid Sender) Charly *Bitch Magnet: C Word (LP - Star Booty) What Goes On *Bolt Thrower: In Battle There Is No Law (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Odolites: I'll Show You Why (LP - Face Down In The Violets) Rampant *Funky Ginger: Slaughter House (Peel Session) :(Trailer for upcoming Andy Kershaw Sounds of Zimbabwe programme) *Jay Bees: Good Times (v/a LP - Garage Punk Unknowns Vol. 3) Stone Age *My Bloody Valentine: Feed Me With Your Kiss (Peel Session) *Flatmates: Heaven Knows (7") Subway Organization *Lindisfarne: Mandolin King (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit :(JP: "I'm off to see the Pixies, who start in about 25 seconds apparently.") :(10.30 News) :(Nicky Campbell: Beginning of programme) My Bloody Valentine Session File: # Lose My Breath # When You Wake (You're Still In A Dream) # I Can See It (But I Can't Feel It) # Feed Me With Your Kiss File ;Name *Peel 1988-10-05(p) ;Length * 2h 03m 16s ;Other *Many thanks to John Leonard's dad ;Available *mooo *4 tracks with Peel intro/outro - file no longer available Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes Category:Lee Tapes